dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echostar
Hello , welcome to my talk page! Leave a message, sign your name, and I'll get back to you! :) Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png December 2011-February 2012 March 2012 April 2012 May-June 2012 July 2012 August 2012 September-December 2012 December 2012-June 2013 July 2013-July 2014 July 2014-September 2014 October 2014 November-December 2014 January 2015 February 2015 March 2015 RP Reminder Hey, just wanted to let you know that its your post as Patricia at the Pyramids with Eos, in case you'd forgotten :D :) Emma tigerlily 15:23, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Ferlesa I was thinking it was done. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:52, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :I assume we're done with this new one too? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:17, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Nope, though I aimage the next RP there (maybe next week) will be Ferlen in the basement, starting to destroy everything. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:19, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Sacrificial Protection So, I've been doing some research and while Ashley might have some protection, everything in the article says she would only have protection from the one who killed Lily. I honestly don't know who that would be. Did Lily kill herself? Draco? Ashley? ...reguardless I don't think it would help again Renee. Also, I already archived Lily's bubbles...so I guess I can't RP her anymore. I suppose I might be able to work something up though... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:43, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :The RP is invisible because I archived Lily's Bubbles so those bubbles don't link to anything anymore. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:44, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Maybe it's just Ashley's time too. Anyway I posted, so it's your post. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:51, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Answers He would have found out from Mary she was ok, and asked her to be there. Nothing more. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:57, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Teresa If you want, though he wouldn't talk to her about Renee and Ashley. He feels their fates are in his hands, and he needs to do this alone. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:50, April 3, 2015 (UTC) RP I should be...but we'll see. Either way I look forward to it, and have fun with your paperwork. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:07, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Late We're getting a much much later start heading home than I thought. I likely won't be on til around 11pm your time, maybe even a little later... The course of true love never did run smooth 23:07, April 4, 2015 (UTC) You Vanished And it was time for me to head to be anyway. :P I love you! Have a good night! The course of true love never did run smooth 05:37, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :Your chat died. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 20:10, April 6, 2015 (UTC) RP Either the one with Mary or the basement I think. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:58, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Mary and Phoebe Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't Mary know about Phoebe too? I thought she was involved in that whole mess...so she should know she didn't actually go to school with her. Or was she just there for her fainting and such...and doesn't actually know? ...I could have swore she read Lily's letter explanation letter, but maybe it was just Teresa. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:47, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :No problem...I was just a little confused. I thought it was just Phoebe and Hope that didn't know, so I was making sure. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:50, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Stalker. :P lol. Love you, thanks for the info! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:30, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Benry There's been SO much Benry lately. How are you two NOT getting tired of it yet? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:31, April 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: RP Sure. You can pick a spot and start. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:31, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :I'm okay ending it there :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:58, April 8, 2015 (UTC) RPing I will post when I post today, but there might be gaps between them just so you're warned. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:27, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Roleplay Hi :) We haven't really RPed apart from Thoja, so I was wondering if you wanted to RP? What pairings do you think could be compatible? :) 14:07, April 9, 2015 (UTC) : Sounds good, but if you want to wait until you're less busy, it's okay :) I'll be on here later. 14:23, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Potion Yeah. The situation with my friend is she's actually a twin. :P Jena was born, and then they put her Mom on the drugs to stall labor, to let Jena's sister cook a little longer, and Jena's twin sister was born three days later. They were also three months early. Since this is magic, yeah, I'd imagine it would put Teresa off a little longer. 1-2 days for the potion to take hold still... and then maybe it stalls labor like 5 or 6 days? Does that seem reasonable? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:02, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :It's like I planned it that way. :P (I didn't. Yay happy circumstances :P) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:20, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Lol yep. I figure it she's stalled for labor for 6-8 days (depending), that gives you another two days OOC before she gives birth. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:29, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Ferlen Ferlen doesn't really get angry, and doesn't hold grudges. It looks like everything will be ok, and he warned her about the future...so what would be the point in being angry about something that happened? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:21, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Benjamin vs Ashley Did you just want to keep stalking it? Benjamin won't tell Mary what he sees :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:14, April 10, 2015 (UTC) How considerate. :) But no, I think I'm fine. The Benry RP is pre-Renee in my mind, so I think I can keep it straight. It's when the RPs we're doing are within the same day IC, but the IC Calendar keeps marching on that stresses me out. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:20, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Baby? Seems we're a bit late for this! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:29, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Also... how do you want to do this? A time-skip through delivery? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:29, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :The actual delivery won't be rped- we'll just do some of the pre-birth assessing/figuring out what to do with the contractions, and then we'll do a long time-skip to after the baby is born. It's going to take Teresa a long time- probably close to 20 hours. Echostar 14:32, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Aaaaaand I have no idea how to do that :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:34, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I'm assuming Mary will be Summoned, as well as Ferlen- she can help with the pain problem. Hope's role would basically to check to see how dilated the cervix is, make sure her breathing is controlled, watching for when she's ready to push, especially as Teresa might not be able to tell... Echostar 14:36, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Right... except, to me that feels like we're pushing the PG-13 limit? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:39, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :(hmm) How come? The only 'graphic' part is the actual birth... which we're skipping completely. I guess we /could/ skip longer than that, basically get everyone there that has to be there, then skip ahead until it's over. Would that make you more comfortable? Echostar 14:40, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Yes please. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:41, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Lol okay :P Your post Echostar 14:42, April 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm off for a bit- I'll be back in an hour or so. Echostar 15:07, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Are we time skipping now...? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:40, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Seems like a good place to do it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:42, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Name If you call her Rose, and then give her Mary for a middle name, then she's Rose Mary Black. ;) (I found this to be oddly cute/hilarious) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:09, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :If we were going to give her the middle name of Mary, we might as well change the first name to Rosemary. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:12, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Nooo that's what made it hilarious. That it sounded like Rosemary, but was actually just Rose Mary. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:18, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Rose Yeah, I'd say that looks great. Nice job. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:25, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Mary you could have her come into the room and find the picnic basket, and knocked over chess set with Renee and Phoebe gone. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:45, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Who d'you call? Bryan isn't active enough and knows nothing. Benjamin doesn't know where the safe house is. Ferlen is a new father... and also doesn't know where the house is. Who does the Patronus reach first? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:20, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :GHOST BUSTERS!!! Oh...sorry I got a little carried away... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:22, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Realization... Charity's in Athens. :P I'll go switch the WBs over to Hope :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:58, April 14, 2015 (UTC) EEEEEEKKKKKKK Ashley would've found them a long time ago!!!!! Let me post with her! Echostar 19:04, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know about a LONG time ago....a bit to find they weren't there...a bit to figure out what to do...a bit for someone to get the message and figure out Ashley knew where to go, and a bit for her to get there. I would say it's about right...if not a bit early ;) I mean they've only been talking a few minutes. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:59, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Lol okay. It just feels like forever because I find out Phoebe suddenly knows that she's Lily and I was gone for maybe a half hour IRL :P Echostar 20:03, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :She doesn't KNOW. She just feels like something's off...and has always felt that way...but I dont' want to go too much into it here...I'd rather do it IC. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:05, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Yes? I think that's all mostly right. Though I don't know where Mary would find Benjamin...? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:26, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Baby I'm fine with them going home and finding out about all this later. I think it's what would actually happen. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:21, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Memories Leaking? That's my guess? Lily's memories are leaking through? Phoebe is still Lily :P Also, if you want to do a Benry RP in his office, I guess we can. I just don't know how long it'll last, since he can't tell her anything. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:31, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :That's fine. It's hard to tell where your head is at sometimes. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:34, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :Well if you know how to react to X, Y AND Z, then we better pull a plan C-H-A-O-S to throw you off! :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:41, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :I know how Mary will respond to that too. :P I think Ashley's gonna respond in a similar way no matter WHAT happens, so I'm not too worried about her. Echostar 15:42, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Work's kinda crazy for me today...I might be off in 30ish mins for another hour...so don't worry too much. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:56, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Healers Well...since we now have a morgue, I'll make Seraph the coroner if that's ok? She'll still do normal healing stuff at the Hospital and report to Mary...but she can work with your and CK's aurors if needed on things. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:13, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :Also since I know who it is OOC (and generally do for bodies) I can usually give the basic facts about any bodies we need examined. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:17, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Her face isn't mangled, but neither Mary or Benjamin would recognize her. I'll post a description in the morgue. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:19, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :Her page was deleted a long time ago...I just restored it. Professor Seraph. I'll be updating it, but you can link that for now. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:24, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Ashley might have some knowledge if she saw her...but we'll see if that happens or not. If she does I'll pos as GM letting you know. ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:30, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Appiration Tracking No...it's not a 'dark' skill or something I think Teresa would have learned. It takes a deep understanding of magic (especially transfiguration and charms) and how they work, and what traces of magic to look for and follow. I would imagine Elmira might be able to do it, and I know Lily could. An experienced Auror might have a good chance since they're skilled and trained in tracking. I don't think Teresa could though since she hasn't had that. In the auror office Elvira might be able to, Renee maybe, or possibly Karith. ...but without the auror training/tracking experincei don't think someone could (excpeting deep magical knowledge and study). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:43, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Ferlen was necver an auror in the field (though he went on a couple missions), but never gained the field experience needed to learn a skill like that. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:45, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Really going for this huh? :P Ashley isn't experienced enough either. Even if she knew how to do it from Lily, she wouldn't have the experience to make it work. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:08, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Ashley I honestly don't know Echo. I had kinda forgotten about that idea, and I feel like we've had an overload of drama with our characters lately. Let me think about it I suppose. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 11:42, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :I normally get to work right about 6...I'm just a bit early. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 11:46, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Mungos and Healers and Timelines and AGHOSJGLDGLDG I HATE THIS. At this point in time, Hope is with Renee, and I think Mary is probably still passed out, and Charity is in Athens. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:04, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :I'll head there with Seraph. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:05, April 17, 2015 (UTC)